A touch panel includes a substrate and a touch electrode layer located on the substrate, where the touch electrode layer includes multiple touch electrodes insulated from each other and each of the multiple touch electrodes is connected to a respective touch electrode line. When the touch panel is driven, a drive signal is applied to the touch electrode via the touch electrode line connected to the touch electrode.
In the existing method for driving the touch panel, all touch electrodes in the touch panel are driven simultaneously, so that all touch electrodes transmit drive signals via touch electrodes lines connected to the touch electrode at the same time.
In this case, when the touch panel is touched, the touch electrode at the touched position of the touch panel has a changed capacitance. Due to the electrical connection between the touch electrode and the touch electrode line, in a case that the touch electrode at the touched position of the touch panel has a changed capacitance, the touch electrode line connected to the touch electrode at the touched position of the touch panel has a changed capacitance.
A touch electrode line connected to a driven touch electrode passes by other touch electrodes, and the other touch electrodes are also driven, in this way a parasitic capacitance is generated between the touch electrode line and the other touch electrodes, which causes touch crosstalk and decreases a signal to noise ratio of the touch panel.